My Past in My Present
by 1swimmergirl2
Summary: Callie hasn't had to reveal much about her and Jude's past. What happens when she realizes that it's time to reveal a secret from her past.
1. Revealing the Past

Hello, this is my first fanfiction story. I honestly have no clue how you guys are going to take this story. I hope you like. Send me some reviews. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, and ideas for moving forward in this story.

"Lena and Stef, I need to tell you something," Callie paused to get herself together. Lena and Stef look at each other, and Stef plants her feet on the floor bracing herself for impact.

"Sure."

"I was in a foster home a couple of years ago. It was the probably the nicest foster home Jude and I had before coming her." Brandon looked a bit skeptical. "The foster parents were decent people. They made sure all our needs were met. There was also a son in the family. He always was extremely nice to me. He made me feel like I was special, and like I was needed. He started to give me hints that he wanted something more, but I never really paid the hints much attention." Callie began to tear up. Lena and Stef went over to her. Lena softly rubbed her arm, and Stef held her hand encouraging Callie to continue. "One night he came into my room, and he ask me to," Callie released a sob, "to have sex with him. I told him I wasn't ready." Callie said trying to assure them that she wasn't ready. "He forced me. He took the only thing that I had that could be mine and only mine. He took it from me." Callie is in full hysterics.

By this point, Lena and Stef were in full out tears. Brandon walked over and they had a huge group hug. "We have to report this, and how was all this brought up?" Stef said going into cop-mode. Brandon took that as an opportunity to leave and give them some space.

"His new foster sister is a part of my group in therapy." Callie explained.

"And that's why you didn't want to go back to group there." Lena said putting two and two together aloud.

"Yeah, I came to my senses today and realized I had to at least warn her about Liam. She didn't take it that well, though."

"Have you seen Liam any time recently?" Stef asked. Callie didn't really want to answer the question because she knew that they would be disappointed that she didn't come to them right away. Callie knew she was taking too much time thinking about it.

"Please, don't lie Callie." Lena pleaded.

"Yes, I saw him twice. He was at Wyatt's party, and he was at the school yesterday." Callie admitted feeling terrible.

"Why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you." Stef said trying to get through to Callie.

"I didn't want to get you involved in my problems. I really have made a mess of things. I'm extremely tired. Can I go upstairs and go to bed?" Callie said desperately trying to end this conversation.

"Sure, but Callie you're gonna have to start trusting us. We're only trying to help you. We will continue this conversation tomorrow." Lena hugged Callie, and Stef gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Callie walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself and the mirror, and saw the frightened girl who had just been raped by Liam. It took everything for her to not just fall to the floor in tears. Callie had promised herself she wouldn't do this again since she had come to the Fosters' home. She'd been her for about 2 weeks. Callie opened the compartment in her jacket and pulled out a razor blade. She turned the blade around on her fingertips until she decided that she was willing to break the promise she made to herself and Jude.

Callie made three angry lines on the inner side of her left wrist. After she was calm again, she looked down and began tracing the many scars from her self inflicted wounds. Callie walked out the bathroom after taking a shower. She put her pajamas on and went to sleep. It was going to a rough, sleepless night.


	2. Shattered

Hello, I know it's been awhile since I've posted. I've been extremely busy with my school reading list. I'm going to try to make more time for writing the story. I love you guys, and I hope y'all are still sticking in there with me. Please review, and any ideas for the story plot would be helpful.

Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters from the foster. I just enjoy writing scenarios including the characters.

"Stop! Liam, I promise I'll be good." Callie screams to the top of her lungs. Her voice filled the entire house. Mariana was unfazed by the noise because she was such a deep sleeper. She could probably sleep through an apocalypse. Lena had expected this to happen after Callie opened herself up to them tonight, so she and Stef decided to sleep on a blow up mattress beside Callie's bed.

"It's okay Callie. We're here for you, but you gotta wake up." Lena was attempting to wake Callie up to no avail.

"No... Liam... please" Callie's pleads were getting more desperate.

"Wake up, honey." Stef said now also joining the attempt. Callie jumped up so fast it caught Stef and Lena by surprise.

"I'm sorry I woke you up with a nightmare. I haven't done this in over a year." Callie didn't understand how she had waken them up with her dream. She had been able to control her outbursts for so long. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that subconsciously Callie had become to trust her new foster moms?

"Callie do you want to talk about the dream you just had?" Lena questioned.

"No, I just want to go back to sleep." Callie knows that all they want to do is help, but the best thing for them to do is stay out of it. She was starting to regret telling them in the first place.

"Okay. Just remember we'll be right here in case you need anything." Stef assured Callie. Callie rolled back over and went back to sleep.

"I made it through the night." Callie was so happy that all of the control she had over herself wasn't completely lost in on day. She grab her clothes and goes to get ready for the day. Callie goes down stairs and sees the entire family sitting around a magnificent breakfast.

"Wow, what's so special about today?" Callie wondered trying to think of a reason why they would make such a grand meal for breakfast. Lena and Stef had expected to get this reaction out of Callie.

"We figured you would be the one to ask." Stef noted. "Lena and I have some news that we would like to announce."

"We've decided to adopt Callie and Jude." Lena announced. Jude was so shocked. He jumped up and went to hug his new moms.

"What?" Callie was at a lost for words. She honestly couldn't believe that they were so willing to take her and Jude in, considering the events that took place last night.

"Well, only if you both want to be here." Lena stated. Jude look over to Callie.

"Of course I do. I'm just trying to understand why you would want to adopt us." Callie was in a state of denial. This entire situation caught her by surprise because from the first day she arrived Lena and Stef kept saying it was only a temporary situation.

"You two have both earned claims to both of our hearts, and no matter what happens we need both of you in our lives. You have felt like family for quite awhile, and we couldn't imagine you being anything else." Stef said walking to give Callie a hug. Callie finally let herself relax and returned the hug.

"I guess it's settled. We have two new member of this family: Jude and Callie." Jesús concluded.

For the rest of the day, the family went out and had the most fun of their lives. The family went to the neighborhood bowling alley. They bowled for about two hours before stopping for an anticipated game of laser tag. Since it was Callie and Jude's day, both of them were designated as captains. Jude's team consisted of: Stef, Mariana, and himself. They decided that because Jude had Stef, and she was a cop. It would only be fair if Callie's team had four players. Callie, Lena, Jesús and Brandon were on the opposing team.

They all walked into the dark room that the game was to be played in. Stef ran to a position that gave her easy access to just about everywhere and was well hidden. Callie and the rest of her team's strategy was to split up and perform sneak attacks on Jude's team. Brandon decided he would go after Mariana. She was an easy target. Jesús was going after his new little brother Jude. He was determined to show some true "brotherly" love today. The game began a couple seconds after they all were situated in the positions.

Callie had seen where Stef had gone, so she snuck around the back to surprise attack Stef. Little did Callie know, Stef was prepared. Callie was shot, and the device she was wearing sent a tickling sensation through her body. Callie fell over laughing. Stef decided to evacuate the area while Callie was down.

Brandon goes for the unsuspecting Mariana and performs a successful sneak attack. "Brandon, out of all of us, you had to come after me. It's on now." Marianasaid showing that spicy Latina within.

The game continue on for about 5 minutes. Stef was making her rounds destroying Callie's team. The game ended, and they all walked out to look at the scoreboard. Stef's team won, and she was label MVP.

They were riding home after that very eventful day. Callie realized that this is the happiest she has felt in a long time. Callie looked over to Jude and saw a mirroring smile on his face. Callie decided to take a quick nap since the bowling alley was about 20 minutes away from the house. She was woken up from a text message from a number she didn't recognize. Callie honestly had no clue who the text was from. Curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to open the message.

The message read:

**Callie did u really think that u could tell our secret n get away wit it? Im coming for you callie! U better sleep wit one eye open.**

Callie read the message and fear suddenly began coursing through her entire body. She put her phone up before anyone could read the message. Callie really didn't want to ruin the amazing day the family had with her drama. Callie decided that this would have to be something she handled on her own.


End file.
